High School Tales
by freelancethinker
Summary: Take the ToG characters, throw them in a high school setting. Mix in everything else. That pretty much sums this up. (The best summary ever!)
1. Entry One

**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces/f is developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

Hubert swallowed hard then cleared his throat. He was nervous but tried as much as he could to hide it. He focused his mind on the girl around his arms. Her dual-colored hair stood vibrantly among everyone and everything in the room. Her golden orbs with unfamiliar seriousness were fixed on his blue ones. He collected the words he planned to tell her. He opened his mouth but failed to voice out his thoughts. Then as if feeling his uneasiness, she spoke – her voice soothed every tensed nerve he had.

"I will go. If it means I can save you then I will go without hesitations." Pascal's voice quivered but with her partner's determined eyes on her, she was able to relax even for just a bit. She held a gentle smile as best as she could. It would do them both well, she presumed.

Hubert lifted one of his hands and rested it on Pascal's cheek. He felt her lean into his touch. He spoke his words as if he commanded it but then soon soften when her eyes widened in surprise. "You can't! I will never allow such dangers or any form of it to come your way. I would rather lose my life than have you rescue me with yours. It would be most shameful for me to have you risk your precious life in exchange of one that holds no nobility of any sort. I will – "

"CUT! Hubert, you're messing up the script! It's like you're rewriting everything. And it's not making any sense! Go read it again! Pascal, what is wrong with your face? You look constipated. I asked for a 'gentle smile', not a twisted face! We've been rehearsing this part for a week already and you two still can't get it right. The school festival might still be far from now but it wouldn't hurt to prepare early – especially with the way you two are acting now – so don't take this lightly." Cheria snapped. "And Asbel. . . WAKE UP! Don't sleep in the middle of practice. Are you even prepared for your part? It's coming up, you know?!"

"Mom's on a rampage again." Pascal whispered to Hubert.

"Indeed." He answered that was matched with a nod.

"I HEARD that! I am not your mom and I wouldn't be _'in a rampage'_ if you guys are doing your roles properly!" Cheria almost screamed her words.

"Buuuut Cheria, this play is boooring." Pascal whined as to which Cheria gave an incredulous "Say that again?"

"I don't mean to offend your script writing capabilities nor your directing skills, but I agree to what she said," Hubert started, "this story is clichéd and as a result, it is uninteresting."

Cheria stood quietly with her head held low for a few seconds. Her hair had hidden her face which made it hard for anyone to know her thoughts. Then she snapped her head up, looked directly at the two amateur, almost-not-actually, and honestly-a-shame-to-the-acting-industry actors on stage then said, not so calmly, "Stop making excuses and start rehearsing! Hubert. I will allow you to hold onto the script for now but make sure you've got it memorized by tomorrow – "

"You are asking for a miracle," Hubert argued but went unheard.

Cheria continued without hesitation, "Pascal. Do something about your face! – "

"Hey! What's wrong with my face?!" Pascal protested which went unheard too.

Cheria was unfazed and continued, "And Asbel. Look ALIVE! For Pete's sake do it properly this time. Any questions?!"

"Yea,"

"I have one,"

Pascal and Hubert chorused. They looked at each other then as if having an understanding, directed their attention at Cheria again. The pink-haired director waited for them to go on.

.

. .

. . .

"Who's Pete?"

PAK! A resounding facepalm echoed through the school theatre. Cheria's noticeably red forehead was starting to suit her.

* * *

_First Period: I love school plays but I never once got any role in it. . . Maybe I should start by introducing myself_

* * *

-End-

**Author's note:** There you have it! My first fanfic for the Tales of Graces/f. I really hope you enjoyed it. To make your experience for reading this better, i suggest you look up their DLC costume - High school uniform - since this will be set in an alternate universe where all of them are in high school. And if you noticed it's very short. Most, if not all, the chapters will be just as much as an omake - a short extra story for japanese comics.

Please read and review/critic. :3


	2. Entry Two

**AN:** Nienyan, thank you for pointing out about Asbel. Let's just say he's on stage with everybody, memorizing his lines but ended up on the audience seat sleeping.

**Disclaimer:** Tales of Graces/f is developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

_Second Period: Anger management should be part of the curriculum_

* * *

"As you requested, I have revised the script. No, erase that. I have written a whole new story. One, if I may be allowed to say, which isn't so much a bore," Cheria was initially directing her statement to Class A's Hubert and Pascal before composing herself again to address the whole senior classes before her. "Luckily, the Student Council President allowed it. I'm handing each of you a copy of the new script. The casting, which had been decided with the help of Professor Victoria, Class B's homeroom teacher, appears on the first page of your copies so just check it to see your roles. Even the people included in the production team and such are reflected there. If you wish to be transferred to another team or have anything against your assigned character, please voice it out as soon as you can so we can adjust accordingly . . . . . Alright then. Does everyone have a copy? . . . . . Good. I'll explain to you the plot and please follow me through your copies so we can all be guided properly. . . There are a few similarities with the old story such as it is based in the medieval times and where folklores are a thing. I will play the role of the main antagonist which will be an evil queen with dark magic. Asbel Lhant from my class will play as the king, the main protagonist, who has a sole daughter, which will be played by Pascal of Class A. Their kingdom had been placed under a curse where their princess had to make a sacrifice to save them from sure destruction. Together with a chosen knight, that will be you Hubert Oswell, they will vanquish the evil queen to save both the kingdom and the princess." Cheria finished with a proud smile. "Oh! The queen will be defeated by the power of true love which will be shown by the knight and the princess and will become good and forget her evil ways."

Silence…then the red-and-white-headed genius shot her hand up and spoke without waiting to be acknowledged, "It's the same thing."

As if on cue, the stern voice of the assigned knight spoke, "I mean no insult to you Cheria but this script and the previous one, basing from your summary and skimming through the pages, are strikingly similar; you just made me and Pascal play minor characters; other than that, the elements are mirror image."

"Come on, you two. You still haven't read the whole script and yet you're already judging it. It's not very much the same." Asbel defended Cheria.

"Says the guy who hasn't even read the original one." Pascal said confidently.

"Oi. I read it."

"M-hm. You certainly did. I remember you reading as far as the title." Hubert smirked at that.

"Enough. You two are being unfair to Cheria." Asbel tried to stop the onslaught from the resident geniuses – those two really know how to tease but sometimes they need to get checked. Cheria was looking like she was about to snap.

. . . . .and she did. "HAH! Then how about THIS." Cheria took out another folder that had 'Plan B' written on its front flap. "I thought you might have something to say about the first one so I made a back-up story. Now crumble and bow down to my creativity."

"Ooooooh!" Pascal looked amazed and had evidently given the floor to Cheria again. "So what's it about?"

"Set in a western cowboy style place. It's fiction so the name of the place is non-existent in the real world. Anyway . . . you are going to be the barmaid. Hubert will be an outlaw who's with a notorious gang. Asbel will be the sheriff. Marian will be the owner of the place you're working at as a barmaid. You and the outlaw Hubert will become good friends. But then his gang will decide that your bar will be their next target. And he and Asbel's sheriff character will – "

"_But it's the same thing!" _Pascal interrupted her mid-explanation.

"You haven't even heard the whole thing!"

"Let's just say I know how it will turn out. Listen to me sweet little Cheria, we've been friends for a long time now." Pascal paused and stood from her place. She made her way to where Cheria was then started again, "_I_ am _not _the damsel-in-distress kind of girl," she rested a finger on her chin, "that's more like," then she grinned widely, "that's more like _you."_

"Hey!"

"For serious! I mean, if we're going to follow your cowboy story, I wanna be the outlaw. . . with lasers! I'll be all pew-pew and pshing-pshing! I'd be a pretty darn good cowgirl or whatchamacallit. It's going to be awesome!"

Cheria narrowed her eyes on her antics; annoyance was evident when she spoke, "If you're so awesome, why don't you write the story then." The instant she let those words slip, a hand immediately went to cover her mouth as if it was enough to take back those words. _Oh no. . ._

Pascal spun at her place, a gleeful squeal emerging, "Then I will write one! Tomorrow. Let's all meet again tomorrow after school. Alright everybody, listen up! Look forward to my stor-_ey_!"

.

. .

. . .

"Oh brother," was all everybody could say…exasperatedly.

-End-

* * *

_Please leave reviews. thank you._


	3. Entry Three

**AN: **Yay! I have a little community of reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to everyone of yoou! :)

**Disclaimer:**Tales of Graces/f is developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

_Third Period: Scheduling helps a student keep track of time_

* * *

"_No, no, no! _Cheria, that's not right. Will you go over your lines. . . You'd see what I'm talking about. Tsk, you almost got it too. ALMOST."

Cheria's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew very well that Pascal was so wrong that she couldn't think of where to start. She hesitated first, making sure on what to say, then started to speak but was only able to make unintelligible one word responses that composed mostly of "but", "huh" and "wha-". Lightly shaking her head as if to clear her mind, Cheria drew in a long breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Pascal, I'd love to reread my lines. Really, I do. I have nothing against doing just that. But oh, let's see here. Hmmm. . . well it says here, _I'M A MUTE CAT!" _Cheria failed to contain her annoyed response. "_What _lines are you talking about?! The only thing written here is for me to _purr silently_, _frown, look up, look left, look right, run, dash away SILENTLY! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL SANE AND RIGHT DID I DO IT WRONG?"_

"At least you are a living, breathing, being," Hubert interrupted – he was fed up with Cheria's complains when he was the one who's supposed to be doing just that because he's a – "stone, who doesn't even _move."_ Hubert said through gritted teeth.

"A _magic_ stone," Pascal quickly answered, "that can grant wishes. What is wrong with the both of you? You two got the best parts!" But their argument was cut short when Pascal turned her attention to the sound of the theatre door opening. "Oh heya Asbel!"

"Sorry for being late. I was held back by Sir Malik to help him with the gym. What I'd miss?"

"Nothing much. Here you go – the new script."

Cheria and Hubert let out an almost inaudible grunt as to Asbel gave a confused look before turning to flip the first page of his script. It only took him a few glances when an expected reaction (only by Cheria and Hubert actually) came. "Pascal. It says here I'm a monkey."

Pascal beamed at him. "Yeah! You'd be swinging from tree to tree! Having a tail and all too!"

"Hn. _Okaay_. . . There's a 'Sophie' here, actually almost all the lines belong to this 'Sophie'," Asbel thought about what he'd say next, "is this - ?"

"Sophie." Pascal lifted her hands and grabbed two fistful of her dual-colored locks, making herself hold up two short pig-tails.

"You mean my little sister?"

"Uh-huh."

Asbel shot a quick questioning glance at Hubert before continuing with his conversation with Pascal, "As in Sophie who has long purple hair tied in pig-tails who doesn't go to our school because she happens to be in junior high school. That Sophie?"

"Ding ding ding ding! We got a winner!" Pascal announced happily.

Asbel waited for any kind of protest from Cheria and Hubert – especially from the latter – but when nothing came, he instantly knew how it turned out for the both of them and it was his turn to stand up to the challenge. "So basically, I'm a monkey. That swings. Period. And we have to call on my little sister for this play. Pascal, don't you think something's wrong with this script?"

"None that I can think of. . . . .And I thought about it – really, _really, _hard."

"I _can't_ swing from tree to tree, Pascal_._ Remember, our trees on the set are made of cardboards; it would break the moment I grab it. And Sophie can't attend to _our _school because she has her _own _school to attend to." Asbel made sure he was clear with his explanation – one can never say any wrong words when dealing with this particular girl. He knew too well that she can easily twist everything he says.

"Silly Asbel. There's going to be a machine that we'll attach you to so swinging won't be a problem. Don't grab the trees if you're worried about them. That's what acting for, isn't it? About Sophie. . . just go excuse her from her class." and twist it, she did.

"Why do I have to be a monkey anyway? And Hubert's a. . . . .a stone? Why? And someone's supposed to be a cat that doesn't talk – I mean meow. Oh, it's Cheria's character. Well, I guess that one is something to see."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Cheria quickly interjected which was only answered by a lazy "nothing" followed by a chuckle.

"Anyway Pascal, whatever this story is about we can't drag my sister out of her school for such a trivial matter." said Asbel with finality.

"No way dude! We _need_ your sister!" Pascal argued.

"Why?"

"Because I say so and I'm the director now and everything I say is a go."

"Not good enough, Pascal. Try again."

"Because I like Sophie and I haven't seen her for a _looong _time and it would be really fun to see her in our school…?"

"You were just at our house last Saturday. It wasn't a long time."

Pascal let out a frustrated wail before trying again. "_But _I want Sophie! If it's not Sophie then I'm not doing the play anymore!"

"Then I guess we have to look for a new director," Asbel's indifference didn't falter the least bit.

Pascal tried to break down whatever wall Asbel built around him with a scowl but when he didn't bulge, she threw her hands in defeat and declared, "Hmph! Fine. Do what you want. . ."

Cheria took her chance and quickly said, "Then why don't we just – "

"No, Cheria, except your story." A bored Pascal said.

"_Fine!_ Then let's just do 'Romeo and Juliet'. The story's already there, we'll just have to act it out." Cheria tried again.

"Seriously, girl! You're lack of inspiration is just so heart-breaking. 'Romeo and Juliet' is like a staple food or something like that for school plays. It's what people use when there isn't anything new to use that it doesn't even have taste anymore!"

"You have a terrible way of explaining things, Pascal. But, you know, Cheria, what I think Pascal is trying to say is that 'Romeo and Juliet' is over-used already. Um…and considering that this is a special presentation of all the senior students – we're even combining all the resources of classes A, B and C for this one – don't you think that we need something more grand and unique?"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Asbel?" Cheria remained surprisingly calm after someone downing her suggestion.

"Sorry but that's not really my forte. What about you, Hubert? What do you suggest we do?"

Hubert straightened his glasses before he started to speak, "Whatever gave you the idea that I am into this play must be deliberately ignored from now on, Asbel. I was forced into playing a character; I did not raise my hand and asked to be here. Therefore, I have no suggestions as to what we'll do because I might just propose that we go back to our traditional ways of having _each_ class prepare an activity for the school festival."

"Aw little bro, don't be like that! I was totally having fun with these practices."

"Were you, now? All I remember you did this whole time was to disagree with Cheria."

"Don't play innocent, Hubert. When it comes down to it, you're on the same boat as Pascal."

"Oh. And what about you, dear brother? From all the scripts that had gone through your hands, would you mind reciting at least one line you've memorized. . . I thought so. You haven't really got an interest to memorize your lines either."

"You guys are being unbelievable. Let's stop this now and just go back to the initial script I wrote."

"No…just have Sophie here, Asbel and we're good to go!"

"I told y – "

"You lot seem to be having quite a dilemma here, haven't you?" a clear, commanding voice cut through all the confusing argument. "Someone reported to me about the several problems arising from the school play the senior students are planning. . .and I can clearly see that now. As your Student Council President, I have reached a solution." Richard held a confident smile before proceeding, "The school play of the collaboration of all the senior classes is now officially cancelled," different mixture of reactions came from the crowd but Richard remained unfazed and continued, "instead," he let the word hang for a few second and when he got their full attention, he continued, "we'll have something more unforgettable for you to do. It would be announced on the day itself so everyone, you don't have to worry about the school festival anymore. But let me tell you now, it is very memorable that forgetting would never be an option. You might be curious as to what it is but it will be my surprise for all of you. . . . . Now then, ease yourself over the worries of the school festival and be informed of the Test of Courage the StuCo has organized."

Pascal's eyes twinkled with delight, "Now we're talking!"

Cheria's eyes dulled with horror, "No. Just. No. . . . ."

Richard's unfaltering smile answered both of them. "Now then . . ."

-End-

* * *

_Reviews, reviews, wherefore art thou my reviews?_


	4. Entry Four

**AN: **Forgive this chapter but look forward for the next, that's all I have to say for myself.

**Disclaimer:**Tales of Graces/f is developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

_Fourth Period: When you get stuck in a group you don't like for a project you don't know, tell the teacher as soon as you can…or enjoy your F_

* * *

_Rule #1: This Test of Courage would not be done in pairs as it usually is; instead it will be in groups of four to five students. Since this isn't an official school event, the student council has decided that members may not necessarily be from the same class. If you are interested and already have enough members to form a group, registration will be at the student council's office._

. .

. . .

. . . .

Pascal threw herself at Cheria in excitement, her arms curling in a tight hug around the latter's neck. "Yay, Cheria! We can be a team! This is so _excitiiing!_"

"Gah! Pas..cal..you're..ki-kill-killing me!_ L-let go!"_ Cheria choked her words out. She tried to break free from Pascal's hold. She wasn't even going to sign up for the said event. She wasn't in the least bit interested to test her courage – she already knew much of it herself.

"Pascal, I like the enthusiasm you're showing," Richard, as calm as ever, said, "but I would greatly appreciate it if you let Cheria live through today. And you're still missing a number of students to be allowed to join. It's in group, remember?"

Immediately letting go of Cheria – who went for a deep breath to make sure she was still living; Pascal went on to answer Richard, "That's no problem at all! There's you, Asbel and little bro – the three musketeers! Now we're good to go. Where do I sign us up?"

Richard gave Pascal a sad smile. "I'm sorry Pascal. I'm part of the organizing committee so I cannot participate with any group. I will have to oversee the event myself. I guess it's just going to be the four of you."

"Hm. I understand. Piece of advice though – stay away from name giving. You're already calling this Test of Courage as the 'Scare-a-ton'. That's enough coming from you, alright?" Pascal said with full of humor.

"I will try." Richard said with a hint of his own humor. "Alright, you three, is this alright with you?"

"Yeah. This will be fun! Too bad you can't join though." Asbel said. He was actually in to this the moment Richard finished explaining all the rules.

"I believe we can't have it otherwise anyway. But no matter, this might actually prove to be an entertaining event. To have it as you have explained makes me look forward to this test of courage." Hubert said with a half-smile gracing his features.

Pascal let out a squeal of excitement and bounced her feet alternately, "There you have it, Mr. President. We're all good to go!"

"I _did not_ agree to this!" Cheria tried but try as she might, her faith was already sealed by yet another tightened hold on her by Pascal and, as it sounded to the pink-haired, a maniacal, evil laugh.

-End-

* * *

_Be a writer! Just leave a review and you're on your way._


	5. Entry Five

__**AN: **I was trying to come up with a good excuse for a late update. I had a cat, a meteor, an army, and a giant in mind but i had nothing. So yeah, I have no good excuse for my lateness. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Tales of Graces/f is developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

_Fifth Period: Time flies when its break time but it's stuck on class hours_

* * *

_Rule #2: Unlike most courage tests where participants are asked to simply finish a selected route or venue; here, teams will compete to be the first to finish the course. To say it simply, this will be a race. All teams will be separated and each will be assigned different starting points – all of which will be within the school grounds. The race begins at exactly eight o'clock PM of the school's clock tower. Once the event starts, every members of each team should be at their designated starting point. Failure to comply shall be considered forfeiture from the race and thus will automatically lose._

. .

. . .

. . . .

Cheria gloomily stared at the very quiet and very empty school court yard. The night breeze wasn't supposed to be especially cold these days but tonight, it was frighteningly chilly. She was first to arrive in their designated starting point and she regretted every minute of it. Damn her and her punctuality. Well at least, they were assigned at the school's main gate; she would definitely be dead by now if she had to wait around at the most probably as empty and as deserted classroom halls.

She stood anxiously by the school gate. It was weird to her that she hadn't seen a single student pass by her. Are there any other teams joining this event, she thought to herself. She came an hour early off the scheduled time of the event and it had been twenty minutes since. If there were other students, they should be arriving now. And speaking of which, where are her teammates?

As if answering her question, she suddenly heard steady footsteps getting louder by the second. She strained her eyes to see the person arriving – the dimly lit street wasn't much of a help and she was sure to bring that issue up to the principal on Monday. Bracing herself, she took a step forward and let out a long sigh of relief she didn't realize she held. "There you are! I thought you guys will never come."

"Hey Cheria!" Asbel cheerfully greeted.

The receiver of the greeting didn't reciprocate anything; instead, she was busy checking behind her arriving-jut-now companion. "You're all alone. Where are the others?"

"Hubert went on ahead of me. He should be with Pascal. I was expecting them to be here before me."

"Well, they're not." Cheria frowned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't be late. And besides, it's too early. "

"…too early? It's already… yeah, whatever…" Cheria paced back and forth. There was only half an hour left before the event starts. She was getting tired of waiting. It was getting colder. She was getting numb of rubbing her arms for warmth. She was anxious. And to top it all off, she was scared of this game and can't wait for it to end.

"Here." Her thoughts were abruptly stop by Asbel who handed her his jacket. "You might catch a cold like that."

Her expression quickly switched from surprised to flustered and she stuttered when she began to speak, "I – um – what about you? You might get uncomfortable without it. You…you must've brought it because you were cold."

"I'm fine. You wear it." Asbel coolly answered.

Cheria hesitantly took it from his hand. She smiled when the warmth hugged her figure. Her fear was instantly overcome by the joy of having this particular companion with her. She was beginning to think this test of courage thing wasn't so bad. "Thank you."

"_Aaaww…_ You two are too sweet! I might as well just go back home so I won't interrupt anything."

"Pascal!" Cheria borderline screamed.

"Hey there!" Pascal waved a hand and run up to the duo.

As with Asbel's arrival, Cheria looked pass Pascal. "Where's Hubert? He's supposed to be with you?"

"He is?" Pascal curiously asked.

Asbel casually joined the conversation, "He went on ahead of me to stop by your place. He said he'd get you to make sure you won't wander off and end up being late."

"Oh, so he's staying at your place again?" Pascal asked with the same tone.

"Yeah. Uncle Garret's off on a business trip for two weeks. Mom said Hubert should stay with us…so, yeah." Asbel answered casually.

"He's always at your place. You guys might be cousins but you sure are a lot like brothers. Well, you do treat each other as brothers anyway…Lucky him – gets to be Sophie's brother!"

"Don't change the subject! Why isn't Hubert with you?" Cheria questioned a little prickly.

"I dunno. He must've gotten lost." Pascal answered with a shrug.

"Impossible. It' Hubert we're talking about. He's as regimented as a cadet in the military." Cheria said in a worried voice.

"Must've been abducted by aliens…" Pascal said in a panicked voice.

Cheria's deadpan look made it clear it was no time for jokes. The event was about to start in ten minutes. It was very un-Hubert-like to be this late. If they were going to spread out and search for him, they wouldn't make it back in time for the start of the game. But more than that, she was worried that something might really have happened to him. Asbel tried to hide it, but she was sure he was as worried as she was. Hubert didn't have good eyes, maybe the dark made him lost. So where would he be?

Then shaking the still quietness, a heavy panting was heard by the trio. It wasn't just a shortness of breath – it was a laboured breathing. The footsteps sounded as unsteady trudges – heavy, slow, and difficult. All of a sudden, the air grew dense. Cheria stole a glimpse at the clock tower – there were five minutes left before the game began. Asbel took his stand in front of her, his back blocking her view. Pascal moved close to her, stiffened with what she assumed as fear but glared at the direction of the sound – it was rare seeing the goofball this serious. Without words, they waited for _it_ to appear. For the next few seconds there was nothing but the weary, difficult sounds that came from that nothing, then as light shed on its form, they –

"_KYAAAAAAAAA! Cheria's not food, get away from us! Shoo!" _Pascal bolted for whatever or whoever it was that emerged from the light with her arms flailing wildly targeting every part she may hit with her eyes shut tight._ "Shoo! You ugly, stinky, despicable, gross, stink-"_

"ENOUGH!" Hubert's stern voice bellowed. He struggled to grab her wildly thrashing fists. "Open your eyes already." He ordered her once he was sure he had restrained her by the wrists.

An eye opened, when recognition dawned, the other followed. "Hey li'l bro!"

"Finally…" Hubert released her wrists. "…I was looking for you everywhere! Your sister said you already left when I came by your house."

Pascal's usual cheerfulness took over, "Well here I am! Sorry for the trouble – I guess."

"Where have you been anyway?" Cheria asked. "You're very late. There are only a couple of minutes left before the race begins."

"You look really tired, Hubert." Asbel interrupted. "You should catch your breath first before anything else."

'I'm fine. No need to worry." Hubert simply answered. "I'm sorry to be this late but I went to every place I thought Pascal would be in. I was trying to avoid her tardiness which ended up with mine."

"Sorry…" Pascal sounded guilty.

Hubert was confused but answered her apology. "I don't see the need for you to apologize, Pascal. All this is my doing so you don't have to ask for any forgiveness. I should be the one apologizing here. And I am…"

"Alright, alright, No one needs to apologize. Things happen – that's all." Asbel cut in. He took a step forward, made a gesture for the school entrance, cracked his knuckles, craned his neck to address the clock tower, "Team, time to win."

Pascal let out a chuckle, a hand tightening once again to form a fist that was raised excitedly, "Yee-haw!"

Cheria positioned herself to be not in front of the group nor at the back of the pack, letting out an inaudible "We got this."

"Well then," Hubert straightened, looking directly at the school building's main door, a determined look gracing his features, and with an amused quirk of an eyebrow and a confident smile, he declared, "It's go time!"

The clock loudly struck at exactly 8:00 PM.

-End-

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ** To Nienyan, Snowlily, and archsage328, thank you very much. This chapter, take it, it's yours!

**Disclaimer:**Tales of Graces/f is developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Namco Bandai Games

* * *

_Sixth Period: Strategic Planning is the process of defining the organization's objectives and allocating its resources properly to meet these objectives_

* * *

_Rule #3: To get through the Scare-a-Ton's course successfully, each team has to clear a stage chronologically. There are four different stages in total. Each stage has its own rules which will be overseen by its corresponding Game Master. When the participants have successfully finish the challenge without going against any of the rules and have satisfied the Game Master, they shall then receive the clue card to lead them to the next stage. It must be remembered that each of the four stages should be cleared before heading to the finish line. Every member should be in the group when crossing the finish line. Good luck and may bravery, wisdom, strength, and camaraderie win you through._

_. ._

. . .

. . . .

"This should be where the first stage is." Pascal gazed at the deserted soccer field. She was certain of it when she solved the clue that was meant to lead them on their first trial of the evening. "…I don't see anything though. Maybe they forgot to place something here 'cause I'm a hundred per cent sure this was what they're describing here." Pascal waved the clue card that was mercilessly crumpled when everyone on Team Asbel tried to read what was written on it.

"Or _maybe_ you got it wrong." Asbel argued subtly. "This is a courage test so there should have been traps and people dressed as ghost scattered everywhere to scare us. We haven't seen anything on the way here _and here._ Why don't we – "

"Impossible." Pascal immediately cut Asbel's suggestion. She was sure he was going to say something like backtracking. They didn't have the time for that right now. Someone else might end up nabbing the lead. "I did _not_ get anything wrong. It should be here! C'mon, let's look around... This field is huge so there's got to be something."

The instant they stepped on the grassy field, blinding bright lights poured from the stadium light tower. The group's attention, however, was on the clunking footsteps that ceremoniously moved towards them. The silhouette that was taking shape was that of a woman. Her dull humming was a mixture of curiosity and arrogance. When she spoke, arrogance was more evident. "You lot have done well to find this place." She stopped directly in front of her awaiting audience and, in a bored tone, spoke again, "But I'm afraid you have to impress me now with your skills to proceed any further." Now, only a smile was left in place of her governing words.

"Wowzers Emeraude! You fit the part perfectly well – whatever it is that you're trying to play. . ." Pascal greeted her senior with much enthusiasm she always held.

Cheria, however, had a different thought on the matter. "I don't mean to be rude Emeraude but you are neither a student – well, not anymore anyway – nor an employee of Graces High so how come you're part of this event? Are we really on the right track?"

"Relax Cheria, all of you have successfully found the first stage. You are not lost, I assure you." Emeraude gracefully let out a quiet laughter. "_And_ I was invited by Richard himself to participate. I am an alumnus so there should be no problem, yes?"

"Hm. I guess so." Cheria agreed. She wasn't one to argue about such trivial matters.

"E-hem! Time's a-wasting, if you don't mind." Hubert started. "What do we have to do for us to move onto the next stage? I doubt it's to dilly-dally with you."

"Rigid as always, huh, Hubert?" Emeraude playfully began but was immediately replaced by her stoic manner "But true, we have to begin the first trial. The other groups may arrive and that would be such a shame for us all." She turned on her heel and spoke over her shoulder, her voice now enveloped in a monotonous grey, "I am the Game Master for the first stage. I shall explain the details of this stage over there by the audience stand. Please follow me."

All four students suddenly felt an ominous chill. Emeraude's shift in character flickered in a speed nobody was able to keep up with. They always knew of her aloof personality but tonight, she was being dangerously daunting.

When they arrived, Emeraude took her place at a throne-like platform that was clearly elevated for the sole purpose of this test of courage. She sat with an air of dignity befitting a queen. One hand gently rested on her lap and the other on a device sprouting from the platform; her haughty eyes running from one person to another. "Do you see that box at the goal to your east?" With a silent assent from the group before her, she continued, "The next clue card is hidden there. The key is right here." She let the key drop from her hand not minding if Asbel and the others were to catch it. She continued, now with a noticeably amused arrogance, "All you have to do is run over there and open that chest. Retrieve a clue and return here. And you're done."

"Sounds easy enough," Pascal let her words hang for a second to calculate the distance to the goal, "and the run wouldn't be too much a toll. This'll be over in a jiffy." She concluded confidently.

The Game Master's unperturbed self-importance worried the other three but nonetheless agreed with Pascal.

"Only one of you is to participate." Emeraude announced in the same monotonous tone. "The selected player shall be given twenty minutes to complete the task." Another smile crept up to decorate her indifferent features, "Since I am feeling generous, I shall give you the freedom to select the participant. . .Now then, who shall it be?"

It would have been an obvious choice to have Asbel run the course. He was, after all, a member of the soccer club. But Cheria volunteered to do the first task. "Listen," she said to her teammates in a hushed voice, "I'll handle this one. It's easy. Twenty minutes is too much time to run a 20 meters – "

" – 22.5 meters. You see the whole field is 90 meters long and we are currently on – " Pascal interrupted.

"Fine, 22.5. The point is I have enough time to reach the goal and back." Cheria answered impatiently. "I have a feeling this is just the 'easy round'. If something should come up with a harder physical challenge, Asbel can then take care of it. Hubert, we're reserving you as well for challenges that needs logic. Pascal, your turn will come for sure since you're – I can't believe I'm admitting this – smarter and a lot more physically fit than me. So just give me this easy round, alright?"

"Okay, I understand. Good luck then, Cheria!"

"I see your point. Very well, I know you got this anyway."

"Y'okay. Good luck!"

Emeraude rested her eyes on Cheria who gripped the key on one hand and positioned herself at the starting point of this little track course. The remaining members were instructed to stand beside the platform she was occupying. All three seemed to have full confidence over their participating female member. "Are you ready?" Her only answer was Cheria's stiff nod. "Then you may begin."

Without second thought, Cheria dashed for the goal. It was a straight path; nothing was on the way; she was luckily wearing her rubber sneakers; winning was definitely a safe bet. She glanced at where everyone else was. Her group was calm and showed composure – that was a good sign. The Game Master mirrored their behaviour; however, something was different. Hers was an eerily tranquil one. Shaking off her gaze, Cheria tried to focus on the goal.

Not even reaching halfway through the course and with just a few minutes off the clock though, something halted Cheria's every senses. Low moaning sounds came from her right, long wheezing sounds came from her left, and a lot of limping and crawling figures crept towards her. When she dared to take a good look at one of them, she saw a child with a part of his face devoid of any skin – an eye ball uncertainly sitting on what seems to be its socket, a part of the brain torn off from the remaining bloody flesh, an ear showed signs of being peeled off, a part of his lips was bruised beyond normality, finally, his nose – oh gawd his nose – it's not even there!

Cheria stood rooted at where she was. The goal now seemed to have moved further away from her. She tried to shut her eyes and walk – yes, walk. Who the heck could properly run with wobbly knees? But this proved to be unhelpful. With her sight removed, she could hear their moans louder and feel their presence closer which rendered her immobile. Opening her eyes, the only good news she received was the goal hadn't move from its spot.

Emeraude sat at her throne entirely entertained. Her stoic demeanour was joined by her amused laughs. "Look at them…Don't they look real to you? I made them myself, you know?"

"Oh right…" Pascal started with an upset voice, "Emeraude's majoring in Robotics. This is her forte. Fourier told me she's very good at this sort of things. She once made a human robot – called it a _humanoid – _it was so life-like you could mistake it for one. That's actually how she got her scholarship into the university. . .And now that she's honed her skills there," horror was now the tone she took, "those zombiebots could very well be the real thing to a scardy-cat like Cheria!"

"Cheria, listen to me!" Asbel shouted from their place, "Those are NOT real zombies. They can't hurt you."

"Oh my," Emeraude addressed Asbel's remarks, "they may not hurt her per se…but they are physically there, are they not? They could easily get a hold of her leg or maybe an arm. . .and that would be very bad for little pinky there."

"Cheria!" This time Hubert tried to shake their participating member from her stupor, "Get a hold of yourself. This is no time to be afraid of such machineries. Just run like the way you have begun this trial. Asbel is right. They cannot hurt you."

But to Cheria all their shouts came across as noise. The sounds surrounding her right now drowned out any sensible words thrown at her. She tried to take another step but thanks to her misfortune, one undead had reached for her arm. Its touch was cold and bloodcurdling. It made a motion to bite into her but she was able to pull her arm free and was able to sidestep. However, this only made her bump onto another one that draped its lifeless arms on her. She scrambled to break free letting out a weak scream. She looked around her, she was surrounded. They have increased in numbers and were still moving towards her. She didn't need anyone to tell her, it was obvious: she was going to perish soon.

"Oh no! Cheria, don't die on us!" She heard out of nowhere.

"Think about your grandpa!" It was a female's voice. High-pitched. Familiar.

"Think about Asbel!" It was urgent. Panicking. Strained.

"Think about all that banana pies we'll get! _Banana pieeees!_" It was pleading. Forced. Tensed.

She knew whose voice it belonged to. Thanks to her, she was here in the middle of hell trying to escape with her life. It was she who volunteered, no, _dragged_ her to this situation. AND ALL SHE COULD THINK ABOUT WAS THE PRIZE?! THOSE GOD-FORSAKEN DISCOUNT COUPONS?!

Cheria dug her nails to her palm that held the key. Its cool sensation knocking the senses she had needed. Keeping her eyes on the goal and listening for the machine that ran those horrific robots – she finally heard the wheeze of the machines instead of their moans – Cheria dashed for the chest that held the ticket away from this place. She could still sense them following her but she needed to finish this soon so she can finally let Pascal have a piece of her mind.

There was five minutes left on the clock. Cheria didn't notice the time earlier because of all the fear that gripped her; but now, her mind had nothing but the time. She wasn't a fast-runner but if she sprinted she might still make it back. She thankfully got the card and all she had to do now was get back to where the others were. Their cheering became louder so she might as well just focus on that. The zombiebots were still everywhere but she'll just have to run straight. With every seconds ticking away, the distance between the goal and where everybody else was seemed to be longer. She seemed to be running slower as well but Cheria could see she got closer to where her group was.

The Game Master stood from her throne, gracefully placing herself in front of the other.

The timer dipped closer to the end. Cheria was still running.

The clock hit zero, Cheria collapsed to the ground, panted in front of the proud queen.

"Congratulations. You may proceed to the next stage."

-End-

* * *

_You want to get mentioned on the author's note too? Then please leave a review, I'd gladly give a shout out to you._


End file.
